Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs an der William McKinley High School. Sie wird von zwei homosexuellen Vätern großgezogen, ihre biologische Mutter ist Shelby Corcoran. Außerdem ist sie Jüdin. Sie wird von Lea Michele dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Rachel hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Folge, Overtüre. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, dass der ehemalige Glee Leiter, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde, nachdem sie ihn wegen unsittlicher Berührung eines anderen Schülers beim Schulleiter anschwärzte. Eigentlich tat sie das nur, weil Sandy das Solo, welches Rachel singen wollte, einem anderen gab. Als Will Schuester den Glee Club übernimmt, bewirbt sie sich mit dem Song On My Own aus dem Musical "Les Miserables" bei ihm, und danach fragt sie sofort, wann sie zu proben beginnen. Sie ist nicht zufrieden mit den Proben und findet, dass die anderen Mitglieder nicht mit ihrem Talent mithalten können. Als dann der Football-Spieler Finn dem Glee Club beitritt und sie ihn singen hört, fühlt sie sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen (Sie singen You´r the one that I want). Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen ist. Als Finn probiert, den Club zu verlassen, hat sie alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, weil sie weiß, dass er Glee eigentlich mag, aber Angst davor hat, von der gesamten Schule schikaniert zu werden. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue beginnt Rachel eine aktivere Variante, um Finn für sich zu gewinnen. Rachel setzt ihr Vorhaben fort und versucht alles, um Finn's Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, sie tritt sogar dem Zölibat Club bei, dessen Präsidentin auch noch Quinn ist. Allerdings hat sie damit keinen Erfolg. Danach bei den Glee-Proben hat Mr. Schuster einen Song für den Auftritt vor der gesamten Schule gewählt, Le Freak. Allerdings sind die Glee Kids nicht besonders begeistert davon. Rachel überzeugt die Gruppe von dem sehr offensiven Song Push It. Damit brachte sie die Glee Kids nicht nur in einen Konflikt mit Figgins und Will, noch dazu tritt Quinn zusammen mit Santana und Brittany nach diesem Auftritt dem Glee Club bei, um Finn von Rachel fernzuhalten. Während Rachel mit Finn singen übt, hat sie auch ein romantisches Picknick für sie beide vorbereitet, was dazu führt, dass die beiden sich zum ersten Mal küssen. Danach verlässt Finn aber fluchtartig den Raum und hinterlässt die gekränkte Rachel mit der Bitte, niemandem davon zu erzählen. In Acafellas kritisieren Rachel, und die anderen Glee Kids, die Choreographie von Will. Das führt dazu, dass Will sein Selbstvertrauen verliert und versucht, es wieder aufzubessern, indem er eine eigene Band gründet, die Acafellas. Unterdessen versuchen Quinn und Santana Rachel davon zu überzeugen, einen professionellen Choreographen zu engagieren, Dakota Stanley. Allerdings verlangt der 8000$ für jeden Song. Die Glee Kids treiben das Geld auf, indem sie Autos Waschen. Bei der ersten Probe feuert Rachel ihn jedoch, da er jeden im Club, ausgenommen den Cheerios, beleidigt, da sie nicht so aussehen, wie er sich das vorstellt. In Kinder der Lüge ist Rachel sauer, weil Will nicht ihr, sondern Tina das Solo von Tonight aus West Side Story gibt. Will erklärt Rachel, dass er auch den anderen Mitgliedern des Glee Clubs das Gefühl geben will, dass sie gut sind und sie damit für die Regionals stärken will. Sie ist aufgebracht, dass er, um andere zu stärken, sie verletzt. Sue erfährt von Rachels Wut und erpresst danach Rektor Figgins, damit er den ehemaligen Glee Leiter Sandy Ryerson als neuen Musical Leiter wieder aufnimmt. Sue verbündet sich mit Sandy und macht mit ihm das Casting für das Schulmusical Cabaret. Rachel bekommt sofort nach ihrer Bewerbung die Hauptrolle. Sie schmeißt danach den Glee Club hin, um sich dem Musical zu widmen. thumb|Rachel und Finn beim BowlingDoch bei den Proben ist Sandy von Rachels Talent nicht mehr so begeistert, denn andauernd kritisiert und beleidigt er sie und meint, dass er es besser singen könnte. Währenddessen versucht Will Rachel irgendwie zu ersetzen und holt sein damaliges Glee-Idol, April Rhodes, in den Club. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass sie nicht nur talentiert, sondern auch dauernd betrunken ist und auch einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf die Glee-Kids hat. April zeigt ein gewisses Interesse an Finn, was Rachel wütend macht. Finn versucht danach Rachel davon zu überzeugen, zurück in den Glee Club zu kommen, einerseits wegen ihres Talents, aber auch, weil er sie vermisst, sagt er zumindest. Er geht mit ihr zum Bowling. Dort küssen sie sich zum zweiten Mal. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass er Rachel nur manipuliert, um ein Musik-Stipendium zu bekommen, um seine Zukunft mit Quinn und ihrem Kind abzusichern. Schlussendlich beschließt sie, zurückzukommen, weil sie erstens die Gruppe vermisst und zweitens Sandys unangebrachte Kritik nicht länger aushält. In Angeregte Organismen bekommen sich Rachel und Finn in die Haare, als Rachel herausfindet, dass die Jungs bei ihrer Mash-Up Performance Aufputschmittel genommen haben. Danach nehmen aber auch die Mädchen das selbe Mittel, um ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine ein wenig aufzuwerten. Nach den Auftritten gestehen sich Rachel und Finn ein, dass es falsch war die Tabletten zu nehmen, und sagen es deshalb Will. Das hat massive Folgen, Terri verliert ihrem Job als Schulkrankenschwester, da sie den Schüler die Tabletten gegeben hat und der Glee Club bekommt Sue Sylvester als Co-Leiter. In Spielverderberspiele teilt Sue den Glee Club in zwei Gruppen auf, sie nimmt sich alle Minderheitsschüler. Sues Gruppe gefällt es zwar Songs zu singen, die ihnen gefallen, aber sie mögen es nicht von den anderen getrennt zu sein. Rachel erfährt inzwischen von Quinns Schwangerschaft, welche sie vor Jacob Ben Israel dem Schulreporter zu verheimlichen versucht. Da Jacob in Rachel verliebt ist, verlangt er von ihr gebrauchte Unterwäsche damit er die Geschichte für sich behält. Finn ist von Rachels Handlungen angetan, Quinn konfrontiert Rachel danach allerdings damit sich von Finn fernzuhalten. Rachel warnt Quinn, dass wenn Sue von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfährt, diese sie sofort aus den Cheerios werfen wird und sie und die anderen Glee Kids dann alles sein werden was sie hat. Als Sue davon erfährt, erweist sich Rachels Aussage als richtig. In Remix beginnt Rachel eine kurzlebige Beziehung mit Puck, nachdem dieser von seiner Mutter dazu gebracht wurde sich eine jüdische Freundin zu suchen. Puck findet nun heraus wie es ist, wenn man nicht beliebt ist, er entscheidet sich deshalb wieder in das Footballteam zurückzukehren. Doch als Ken die Footballspieler zwingt sich zwischen Football und Glee zu entscheiden, kommt er zurück in den Club. Rachel ist erneut von ihm angetan, findet aber schnell heraus, dass er in Quinn verliebt ist und sie ist immer noch in Finn verliebt. Sie beenden ihre Beziehung, und als Rachel eine Freundschaft vorschlägt, lehnt Puck ab. In Furcht und Tadel zeigt sich die Rivalität zwischen Kurt und Rachel als Mr. Schue das Solo in Defying Gravity gibt, obwohl Kurt den Song auch gerne singen würde. Will entscheidet sich danach doch noch einen Wettbewerb zu veranstalten, und der Gewinner singt dann das Solo. Rachel ist von dieser Idee nicht begeistert da Kurt beliebter bei den anderen Kids ist. Kurt bittet die Kids jedoch fair zu entscheiden. Am Ende verhaut Kurt absichtlich einen Ton wegen ein paar persönlichen Problemen mit seinem Vater. In Balladen erkennt Rachel ihre romantischen Gefühle für Mr. Schue als sie mit ihm zusammen Endless Love singt. Sie fängt an ihm Geschenke zu kaufen und kommt zu ihm nach Hause und putzt für ihn. Will startet viele Versuche sie zu stoppen, aber erst Suzy Pepper, ein anderes Mädchen das einst in Will verliebt war, macht ihr klar dass sie sich unangemessen verhalten hat. In Haarspaltereien gibt Kurt Rachel einen neuen Look um Finn für sich gewinnen zu können. Obwohl Finn der neue Look anzieht, gesteht er sich ein dass ihm die "normale" Rachel besser gefällt. Rachel konfrontiert danach Kurt, der sagt dass er auch in Finn verliebt ist, und ihr deshalb diesen Look verpasst hat da er weiß dass Finn nur natürliche Mädchen mag. Beide gestehen sich danach ein dass keiner von ihnen Finn haben wird solange Quinn da ist. thumb|left|204px|SmileAls der Glee Club kein Bild ihm Jahrbuch bekommen soll, ist Rachel die einzige die das aufregt, die anderen Glee Kids denken anders, denn wenn kein Bild im Jahrbuch ist kann es nicht verschandelt werden. Will verschaft ihnen eine Viertelsteite, auf der aber nur ein Bild von zwei Captians passt. Die Gruppe wählt allerdings nur Rachel, da sonst keiner auf das Bild will. Will drängt Rachel jedoch irgendjemanden zu überreden Co-Captian zu werden. Als jeder ihre Frage verneint, überredet sie Finn mit ihr auf dem Foto zu sein. Doch nachdem er von dem Footballteam verarscht wird kommt er nicht zu dem Fototermin. Rachel bringt den Fotograf dazu den Glee Club für eine Matratzenwebung zu engagieren in der sie Jump singen. Unglücklicherweiße nimmt dieser Job dem Glee Club den Amateur Status, was es ihnen verbietet bei den Sectionals anzutreten. Nur wenn Will als Leiter zurücktritt wird es ihnen erlaubt. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel wird Emma von Will ausgewählt den Glee Club zu den Sectionals zubegleiten. Aber weil Will nicht mehr der Leiter ist haben sie keine Songs. Rachel bietet eine ihrer Balladen an, Mercedes ist damit jedoch nicht zufrieden und möchte auch eine Chance bekommen, was von Emma unterstützt wird. Mercedes singt And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going was alle Kids in staunen versetzt, auch Rachel. Rachel sagt Mercedes dass ihre Performance super war und sie den Song bei den Sectionals singen soll. Inzwischen kommt Rachel der Gedanke dass Puck der Vater von Quinns Baby sein könnte und nicht Finn. Als sie die anderen Kids darüber anspricht, übergehen diese ihre Frage da sie alle wissen das eigentlich Puck der Vater ist. Rachel geht danach zu Finn und erzählt ihm von ihrer Theorie, der herausfindet dass es wahr ist. Wütend bricht er die Beziehung zu Quinn, seine Freundschaft mit Puck und den Glee Club ab. Rachel die sich wegen ihres selbstsüchtigen Verhalten schlecht fühlt, also spricht sie mit Quinn, die ihr jedoch erklärt sie sei gar nicht sauer auf sie da sie nur das gemacht hat was sie sich nicht traut: die Wahrheit zu sagen. Bei dem Wettbewerb sind die Kids geschockt als sie herausfinden dass die anderen Clubs all ihre Songs kopiert haben. Die Gruppe versucht nun ein paar andere Lieder zu singen. Rachel fragt Mercedes ob sie noch eine andere Ballade singen könnte, aber Mercedes sagt dass sie keine andere vorbereitet hat und meint Rachel soll lieber singen. Mit Finn der im richtigen Moment wieder zurück kommt geht die Gruppe auf dem Bühne. Rachel singt Don't Rain On My Parade und zusammen mit dem Rest des Clubs You Can't Always Get What You Want. Ende gewinnen sie die Sectionals und Will ist wieder Leiter des Clubs. thumb|Rachel trifft Jesse In Hallo Hölle! sind Rachel und Finn endlich ein Paar, bis Finn sich mit Brittany und Santana verabredet und deshalb mit ihr Schluss macht. Rachel findet aber sehr schnell Interesse an einem andernen Jungen, Jesse St. James dem Lead-Sänger von Vocal Adrenaline. Sie trifft ihn in einer Musikbibliothek wo sie zusammen mit ihm Hello von Lionel Richie singt. Sie verliebt sich sofort in ihn und auch Jesse scheint gefallen an ihr zu finden. Die restlichen Glee Kids können sich mit dieser Beziehung, nach den letzten Geschehnissen, nicht anfreunden. Sie stellen Rachel vor die Entscheidung: Entweder sie sie verlässt den Glee Club oder sie beendet die Beziehung mit Jesse. Rachel hat danach gewisse Zweifel und fragt ihren Freund ob er sie nur benutzt um sie wegen den Regionals auszuspionieren. Jesse verneint diese Frage jedoch weshalb Rachel die Beziehung auch weiterführen will, jedoch möchte sie diese fortan geheim halten. Als Finn Rachel wieder zurück haben will weißt die ihn ab und belügt ihn als er sie über ihre Beziehung mit Jesse befragt. In The Power of Madonna fragt Rachel die anderen Mädchen aus New Directions, wie sie sich beim ersten Mal verhalten soll, denn sie hatte ein ähnliches Szenario mit Jesse, aber sie brachte es nicht zu Ende, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Die anderen Mädchen erzählen schließlich von er Schwierigkeit einfach Nein zu sagen und Tina erzählt ihr durch ein Beispiel mit Artie, wie gefühllos Jungs sind. Will hört das Gespräch mit und stellt als Thema "Madonna" in den Raum. Rachel ist sofort begeistert und performt mit den anderen Mädchen den Song Express Yourself. Später unterhält sie sich mit Finn, der vorher ein Date mit Santana abgesagt hatte, um sie zurückzugewinnen. Sie erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass er zu spät sei und sie mit Jesse zusammensei, sie wolle aber trotzdem mit ihm befreundet sein. Finn erwidert darauf, dass er sich dann nur wie ein Freund verhalte und wenn nochmal so etwas passiere zwischen ihnen, sei ihre Freundschaft vorbei. Danach proben sie den Mash-up zu den Songs Borderline/Open Your Heart. Danach trifft sie sich mit Jesse in der Bücherei und sagt ihm, dass sie nun bereit für das erste Mal sei. Als Finn sie daraufhin fragt, wie denn ihr Date mit Jesse gewesen sei, antwortet sie, dass es nie besser war, aber sie nicht mit ihm geschlafen habe, sie würde sich dann, wie eine Verräterin vorkommen. Zum Schluss singt sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern von New Directions den Song Like A Prayer. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg taucht sie nur zweimal auf. Einmal als Muffin verkleidet, als Mercedes schon Halluzinationen vom Essen bekommt und noch einmal am Ende, als sie mit den New Directions und April Rhodes den Song Home singt. thumb|left|204px|"[[Run Joey Run"]]In Schlechter Ruf sieht sie sich im Musikraum zusammen mit den anderen das Video von Sue Sylvester an, wo sie zu Physical tanzt. Später entdeckt sie die "Gliste" in der Bücherei, auf der sie auf dem letzten Platz ist. Sie will das ändern und nimmt sich vor, ihren Ruf zu verschlechtern, um so auf die Liste zu kommen. Für die Wochenaufgabe, die ihnen Mr. Schuster gibt, sieht man sie in der Serie nur mit Puck an dem Song Run Joey Run arbeiten. Als sie jedoch ihren Song präsentiert, sieht man, dass sie auch mit Finn und Jesse den Song aufgenommen hat. Alle drei Jungs sind sauer, weil es rüberkommt, als würde sie mit ihnen spielen. Später sieht man sie im Wechsel mit Finn, Puck und Jesse zu dem Song Total Eclipse of the Heart singt, um sich bei den dreien zu entschuldigen. Sie verlassen jedoch den Raum mit den anderen Mitgliedern und Rachel bleibt allein zurück. Jesse sagt dann noch zu ihr, dass er sie für ein ehrliches und vertrauenswürdiges Mädchen gehalten hätte und sie sein Herz gebrochen hätte. In [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf '''erfährt]] Rachel, dass sie eine Mandelentzündung hat und eine Operation ihre Stimme beeinflussen könnte. Das merkt man als sie versucht den Song ''The Climb von Miley Cyrus zu singen. Sie geht mit Finn zum Arzt und der diagnostiziert es. Für Rachel bricht eine Welt zusammen, denn sie denkt, dass sie ohne ihre Stimme zu nichts mehr gut wäre. Finn versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und stellt ihr einen Freund von ihm vor, Sean Fretthold. Dieser ist seit einem schweren Unfall querschnittsgelähmt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er das Football spielen vermisse, er aber dadurch seine Leidenschaft für Mathematik und Singen gefunden hätte. Am Ende der Folge bedankt sie sich bei Sean und singt mit ihm den Song One in den die New Directions einsteigen. Dabei kommen ihr auch die Tränen. In Der Traum macht die Musik schreibt Rachel ihren Traum auf doch Bryan Ryan sagt ihnen allen, dass ihre Träume sich sowieso nicht erfüllen würden. Jesse baut sie jedoch im Ballettraum wieder auf. Dort gesteht sie ihm, dass sie gerne ihre leibliche Mutter kennenlernen würde. Gemeinsam mit Jesse sucht sie in den alten Sachen von ihr auf dem Dachboden. Jesse steckt als sie abgelenkt ist eine Kassete in eine der Kisten. Dort steht drauf :Von Mutter zu Tochter. Jesse versucht sie zu überreden sie gleich zu hören, aber sie will es noch nicht. Es geht ihr alles zu schnell. Nach der nächsten Probe legt Jesse die Kassette ein. Er lässt Rachel gar keine Chance Nein zu sagen. Auf der Kassette singt ihre Mutter den Titel ''I Dreamed a Dream'' aus dem Musical Les Miserables. Rachel ist so gerührt davon, dass sie anfängt zu weinen. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] erscheint sie zum ersten Mal, als sie in den Probenraum stürmt und den neuen Plan von Vocal Adrenaline verkündet, nämlich eine Lady Gaga-Nummer zu performen. Sie sprudelt natürlich wieder vor Ideen als Mr. Schuester erklärt, dass das die neue Wochenaufgabe sein soll. Mit Mercedes und Quinn schleicht sie sich in das Auditorium von Vocal Adrenaline und schaut sich ihre Performance an. Als Shelby Corcoran, deren Show Chorleiter, um ihnen eine Kostprobe von Theatralik zu geben, das Lied ''Funny Girl'' singt, ist sie sich sicher, dass es ihre Mutter sein muss. Nach der Probe unterhält sie sich mit Shelby, während des Gesprächs kommt es ihr in den Sinn, dass die Entscheidung sie aufzusuchen falsch war und verlässt das Auditorium. Bevor sie ganz draußen ist, hält Rachel sie noch auf und sagt zu ihr, dass sie gern mit ihr essen gehen wolle. Shelby antwortet darauf, dass sie anrufen werde. Bei der nächsten Probe erscheint sie zu spät und mit einem Gaga-Look, der nicht gerade gelungen ist, als Mercedes gerade erzählt hat, dass Shelby ihre Mutter ist. Sie erklärt daraufhin, dass sie trotzdem weiterhin im Glee-Club bleiben werde. Daraufhin performt sie mit den anderen Mädchen und Kurt den Song Bad Romance. Später erscheint sie noch mal im Auditorium von Vocal Adrenaline und bittet Shelby ihr ein neues Kostüm zu machen, da ihres katastrophal ist. Später beim Auftritt der Jungs erscheint sie in einem neuen Gaga-Look, der total zu ihr passt. Sie ist auch ganz begeistert von der Performance der Jungs zu Shout It Out Loud. Gegen Ende der Folge kommt Shelby zu Rachel ins Auditorium der McKinley und sagt ihr, dass es für sie zu spät sei und sie nie richtig Mutter und Tochter sein könnten. Sie schenkt Rachel zum Abschied einen richtigen Trinkpokal und geht auf ihre Bitte ein mit ihr zu singen. Gemeinsam singen sie eine Akustik-Version zu Poker Face. Später steht sie auch noch Kurt und Finn gegen Azimio und David Karofsky in ihrem Gaga-Look bei. In Im Takt der Angst findet Rachel heraus, dass Jesse nur mit ihr zusammen war, damit Shelby mehr über sie herausfindet. Sie und Jesse beenden ihre Beziehung nachdem er bekannt gibt zu Vocal Adrenaline zurückzugehen, weil er von den Glee Kids nicht genügend respektiert wird. Später ruft Jesse Rachel an um sie am Parkplatz zu treffen, doch als sie auf ihn zuläuft tauchen die restlichen Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline auf, und bewerfen sie mit Eiern. Jesse sagt ihr, dass er sie liebte, und drückt ihr das letzte Ei ins Gesicht. Die restlichen Glee Kids werden aufgrund dieser Aktion wütend auf ihre Konkurrenten, sie beschließen eine "Funk" Nummer zu singen um sie mit etwas einzuschüchtern das sie nicht haben. thumb|186px|Regionals während "[[Faithfully"]]In Triumph oder Trauer? verliert Rachel, und auch die meisten anderen Glee Kids, den Glauben daran sich bei den Regionals qualifizieren zu können, nachdem sie erfahren, dass Sue in der Jury sitzt. Finn konfrontiert sie später und regt sie, als Co-Kapitän des Clubs, dazu an mehr motiviert an die Sache zu gehen und nicht gleich im Vorhinein aufzugeben. Danach küsst sie ihn. Kurz vor ihrem ersten Song bekennt er seine Liebe zu Rachel. Nach dem ''Journey Medley'' sind Rachel und die anderen davon überzeugt sich zu qualifizieren. Jedoch enden sie auf dem dritten und letzten Platz obwohn Sue für sie gestimmt hatte. Wegen dieser Niederlage steht fest, dass der Glee Club gestrichen wird, aufgrund der Abmachung von Figgins und Will. Rachel singt danach To Sir, With Love für Mr. Shue um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie trotzdem gewonnen haben, weil sie ihn als Lehrer hatten. Sue sieht bei der Performance zu und geht danach zu Figgins um den Glee Club noch für ein weiteres Jahr zu erhalten. Als Will mit den guten Neuigkeiten ankommt, möchte Rachel sofort anfangen für die nächsten Sectionals zu trainieren. Will möchte den Kids aber erst einmal eine Pause geben und singt Over the Rainbow, indessen schmiegt sich Rachel an Finn, wodurch sich schließen lässt, dass sie wieder zusammen sind. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Rachel & SunshineIn [[Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten|'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten']] macht Jacob einen Videobeitrag über die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs. Er stellt ihnen Fragen darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht hätten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Finn und Rachel den ganzen Sommer über miteinander ausgegangen sind. Seit Matt umgezogen ist, braucht der Glee Club ein neues Mitglied, nur ist ihre Liste am Brett leer, da keiner dem "uncooolen" Club beitretten möchte, obwohl die Nationals sogar in New York sind. Die Glee Kids beschließen auf dem Schulhof ''Empire State of Mind'' von Alicia Keys und Jay Z zu singen. Rachel fällt eine neue Schülerin auf, die anders als die anderen Schüler auf dem Schulhof, Interesse an ihrem Auftritt zeigt. Sie heißt Sunshine Corazon und ist eine Austauschschülerin von den Philippinen. Rachel versucht sie zu überreden, dass sie für den Glee Club vorsingt und Rachel aus dem Hintergrund unterstützt. Um zu zeigen, was sie kann, singt Sunshine das Lied ''Telephone'' von Lady Gaga. Rachel findet gar nicht gut, dass sie so gut singen kann, und steigt sofort in das Lied mit ein. Die beiden werden von Sue unterbrochen, die sie anschreit, dass sie ihre Klappe halten sollen. Rachel versucht Kurt und Mercedes vor Sunshine zu warnen, da sie denkt, dass Sunshine zu gut singen kann und sie deshalb eine große Gefahr für alle Mitglieder ist, weil sie ihnen die Solos klauen könnte. Deshalb hat sie 100 Dollar an Azimio und Karofsky gezahlt, damit diese von Sunshines Spind stehen und sie mit Slushies verängstigen, sodass sie nicht zum Vorsingen kommen kann. Kurt und Mercedes sind entsetzt und wollen Rachel klar machen, dass es hart wird, Vocal Adrenaline zu schlagen, und sie jede Hilfe brauchen können. Sie sind sehr überrascht, als Rachel ihnen zustimmt. Sie geht daraufhin zu Sunshine und gibt ihr aber eine falsche Adresse, wo das Vorsingen stattfinden soll. Als der Glee Club dann noch herausfindet, dass Sunshine Vocal Adrenaline beitritt sind sie wütend auf Rachel und reden nicht mehr mit ihr, ausgenommen Finn. thumb|Rachel in ihrer "Britney Spears" Fantasie.In Britney/Brittany stellt sich heraus, dass Rachels Zahnhygiene schlecht ist. Während Carl ihre Zähne reinigt, träumt Rachel davon von Britney Spears ''...Baby One More Time'' zu singen. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule trägt Rachel ähnliche Kleidung wie Britney in ihrem Video zu "...Baby One More Time". Santana findet das gut und gratuliert ihr, und meint, dass sie sich endlich besser anziehen würde. Später sieht Rachel ein, dass sie nicht sie selbst ist, und gibt ihr neues Image wieder auf. Danach stellt Rachel Finn ein Ultimatum, er soll sich entscheiden: Das Footballteam oder sie. Als Quinn ihn jedoch auf dem Schulflur anmacht (weil Rachel sie darum gebeten hatte) geht er nicht darauf ein und sagt, dass er Rachel liebt. Diese entschuldigt sich bei ihm mit dem Song ''The Only Exception'', weil sie ihn gezwungen hat sich für seine Liebe oder seine Leidenschaft zu entscheiden. In Das neue Toastament bekommt sie und der Glee Club mit das Kurt's Vater einen Herzinfakt hatte und im Krankenhaus liegt. So kommt Will durch Finn auf die Idee das die Wochenaufgabe sein wird sprituelle Songs zu singen. Sie ist total verwundert über Finn's neue Liebe zu Gott und redet mit ihm darüber. Rachel singt Papa, Can You Hear Me? am Krankenbett von Burt und so versuchen die Mädels ihm zu helfen aber Kurt schmeißt alle aus dem Raum raus. thumb|left|202px|Rachel sing mit Finn ein Duett.In [[Duette|'Duette']] singt Rachel mit Finn Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Nach dem Duett gesteht sie Finn, dass sie früher kein besonders netter Mensch war, und dass sie durch die Beziehung mit ihm zu einem besseren Menschen geworden ist. Dann beschließt sie mit Finn, dass Sam und Quinn den Wettbewerb gewinnen sollten. Deswegen kommen die beiden auf die Idee etwas schlechtes zu singen so das sich Sam sich willkommen fühlt im Glee Club. Die beiden singen zusammen ''With You I'm Born Again'', in einem unangemessen Outfit. Der Glee Club ist erschüttert und sagt, dass ihr Auftritt abstoßend war. Am Ende gewinnt Sam mit Quinn zusammen den Duettwettbewerb und Finn sagt zu Rachel, dass sie nun ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Rachel bemerkt, dass es Kurt nicht gut geht und geht auf ihn zu. Sie schläg ihm vor einen Song zusammen mit ihr zu singen und sagt ihm, dass er nicht allein ist, auch wenn er sich so vorkommen sollte. Am Ende der Episode singen sie zusammen ''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy''. The Rocky Horror Glee Show beginnt mit einem Lied von der Rocky Horror Picture Show. Als jedoch Carl hereingestürmt kommt, schauten alle sehr erstaunt. In der Rückblende wird der Grund, weshalb sie die Rocky Horror Picture Show aufgeführt haben, bekannt gegeben. Es ist Glee Club Probe und Mr. Schue kommt in den Raum und sagt, dass er gerne ein Musical aufführen würde. Rachel hofft, dass sie das Musical Evita machen. Als Mr. Schue sagt, dass sie die Rocky Horror Picture Show machen, ist sie besorgt, dass die Themen der Show bei den Eltern zum Streit führen könnte. Später in der Folge sieht man sie und Finn, als sie das Musical mit ihm durchgeht. Sie sagt, dass sie Janet und Finn Brad spielt. Finn und Rachel singen dann den Song Damn It, Janet zusammen. Am Ende der Episode singen sie alle zusammen The Time Warp. In Ungeküsst plant Will das alle järhrliche Jungs gegen Mädchen Wettbewerb. Nur diesmal ist es etwas anders. Denn die Mädchen sollen Jungs-Songs singen und die Jungs sollen Mädchen-Songs singen. Zu erst sind die Mädchen dran und singen Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Als die Mädchen fertig sind kommt Becky Jackson rein und gibt Will eine Notiz. Er erfährt von ihr, das Beiste gekündigt hat, und Will will, dass die Jungs es wieder in Ordnung bringen. So singen am Ende der Folge die Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, als entschuldigen für ihr schlechtes Benehmen. thumb|200px|jüngere Version von Rachel.In Ersatzspieler versucht Rachel den Glee Club zu übernehmen, da Will wegen einer Krankheit zu Hause bleiben muss, nachdem er alle Glee Mitglieder als Kinder gesehen hat. Doch Kurt ist davon gar nicht begeistert und bittet stattdessen die Spanisch Vertretung Holly Holliday sich um den Club zu kümmern - was diese sofort akzeptiert. Will wird später von Rachel geweckt, die ihn davor warnen will, dass Sue und Holly sich sehr gut miteinander verstehen würden. Rachel hat Angst davor, dass Holly den Glee Club komplett übernehmen könnte. Holly macht Rachel klar, dass sie nicht so verbissen sein soll und versuchen sollte, lockerer zu werden. Nachdem Holly ihr zusagt, dass sie einen Song, den Will abgelehnt hat, im Glee Club performen darf, ist Rachel sofort auf Hollys Seite. Holly und Rachel performen in der Aula vor den anderen ein Lied aus dem Musical "Chicago". Sie haben beide ein Kostüm an und präsentieren ihre Tanzkünste. Die restlichen Glee Kids applaudiert den beiden. Am Ende der Episode singen alle zusammen Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. In Amor muss verrückt sein ruft Rachel ein Treffen von den Mädchen ein, die mit einem Footballspieler zusammen sind, weil das Mobbing von Karofsky gegen Kurt schlimmer geworden ist. Sie schlägt vor, dass ihre Jungs Karofsky für Kurt aufhalten und ihm klar machen, wo sein Platz ist. Als die Jungs in der Glee Probe erzählen, dass sie versucht haben ihn aufzuhalten und das Sam von der Auseinandersetzung sogar ein blaues Auge hat, sagt Finn nur, dass er auf dem Football Feld war. Rachel ist von ihm enttäuscht. Bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole singen die New Directions Marry You und später als Finn seine Rede hält erzählt er allen davon, dass sie Pärchen Spitznamen haben wie: Finn und Rachel = Finchel oder Puck und Rachel = Puckelberry und das nun nach der Hochzeit ein neuer Name entstanden ist: Furt = Finn und Kurt. Am Ende der Episode erzählt Kurt den Glee Kids, dass er auf die Dalton Academy wechseln wird. Sie sind alle traurig als er, ohne weiter mit sich diskutieren zu lassen, geht. thumb|right|Rachel trifft auf Kurt bei den Sectionals.In Neue Welten erfährt Rachel, dass sie nicht das Solo für die Sectionals bekommen wird, sondern "Ken und Barbie", so nennt Rachel, Quinn und Sam. Später erfährt Rachel von Santana, dass sie und Finn sehr wohl miteinander geschlafen haben. Kurt kommt zu ihr und bittet sie um Hilfe für ein Vorsingen der Warblers. Sie singen beide, in einer wechselnden Frequenz, Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Bei den Sectionals kommt es zum Streit von allen Glee Mitgliedern und einige weigern sich, mit einem jeweils anderen auf die Bühne zu gehen. Daraufhin kommt Will rein und macht ihnen deutlich, warum sie alle im Glee Club sind. Am Ende der Folge sagt Rachel zu Finn, dass sie mit Puck rumgemacht hat. Finn kann es nicht glauben und macht mit ihr Schluss. Rachel sagt daraufhin zu ihm, dass er versprochen hätte, nie mit ihr Schluss zu machen, doch Finn meint, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Rachel ihn so sehr verletzten würde. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat hat Rachel die Aula hergerichtet, weil sie Finn ein Geschenk machen will, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr es ihr leid tut, was sie getan hat. Finn ist aber noch nicht bereit, ihr zu vergeben, und geht. Rachel singt ihren vorbereiten Song aber trotzdem, weil sie auch den Aufwand für die Kulisse und das Orchester wertschätzt. Am nächsten Tag sind alle deprimiert, als sie den Probenraum sehen. Will meint sofort, dass Sue verantwortlich sein muss, doch Brittany macht klar, dass es der Weihnachtsmann war und dieser nur gute Absichten habe. Artie macht Will deutlich, dass er mitspielen solle. Finn will sich auch nicht runterziehen lassen, weil an anderer Stelle viel schlimmere Dinge passieren. Rachel will mit ihm dafür sorgen, dass sie dem Glee Club die Weihnachtsfreude zurück bringen. Sie sind auf der Suche nach einem neuen Weihnachtsbaum. Sie hofft, dass Finn ihr verzeihen wird, wenn er in der richtigen Stimmung ist. Sie versucht ihn zu küssen und bittet ihn um Verzeihung, doch Finn ist wirklich immer noch wütend über ihre Aktion und macht klar, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sind. Am Ende der folge feiern die Glee Kids bei Will zu Hause Weihnachten. thumb|left|202px|Rachel und Puck bei "Need You Now."In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle performen Rachel und Puck Need You Now von Lady Antebellum, um zu zeigen, worum es im Glee Club geht. Nachdem Azimio Puck verbal angreift, stürzen sich beide Teams aufeinander. Puck möchte wieder Finns bester Freund sein, weil er der Meinung ist, dass die beiden gemeinsam stärker sind und dafür sorgen können, dass sie die Meisterschaft gewinnen. Zuerst willigt Finn nicht ein, weil er sauer darüber ist, dass Puck mit Rachel gesungen hat. Sie hatte diese Idee nur, um Finn eifersüchtig zu machen. In Liebeslied zum Leid weint sich Kurt auf einer Pyjamaparty bei Rachel und Mercedes aus und sieht ein, dass er sich die ganze Sache mit Blaine nur eingebildet hat. Rachel hat daraufhin eine Idee, wie sie Finn zurückgewinnen kann. Doch Mercedes holt die beiden auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und macht ihnen klar, dass ihr Talent erstmal wichtiger ist und sie sich darauf anstatt auf Jungs konzentrieren sollten. Finn teilt die ersten Küsse an seinem Stand aus. Rachel stellt sich an, um einen Kuss von Finn zu bekommen. Sie versichert ihm, dass sie nicht mehr in ihn verliebt ist und damit klarkommt. Als er sie jedoch auf die Backe küsst, wird sie wütend und gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn immer noch lieben würde. Er schenkt ihr daraufhin eine Halskette mit einem Sternanhänger, die er als Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt hatte, bevor sie sich trennten. Er möchte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, glaubt jedoch an sie und ist der Meinung, sie sollte sich erstmal um ihre Zukunft als Sängerin konzentrieren. Quinn und Finn fühlen sich nicht gut und Santana klärt die beiden auf, dass sie Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber haben, das nur über die Zunge übertragen werden kann. Rachel kümmert sich um Finn und erfährt dabei von ihm, dass er bei Quinns Kuss Feuerwerke gesehen hat, es bei ihr aber nie der Fall gewesen ist. Nachdem sie neue Kraft schöpft, sich auf ihr Talent zu konzentrieren, weil es für sie nichts mehr gibt, was sie zurückhalten könnte, singt sie Firework von Katy Perry. thumb|196px|Rachel redet mit Brittany darüber, dass sie ihren Look kopieren soll.In Das Comeback der Teufelin möchte Rachel ein Comeback starten, indem sie sich wieder nur auf ihre Musik konzentriert und nicht mehr auf Jungs. Sie bezahlt Brittany dafür, ihren Kleidungsstil zu kopieren, um ihn an der Schule beliebt zu machen, doch Brittany zieht sich die Stümpfe für die Füße über ihre Arme, was Rachel wütend macht, weil es nicht das bezweckt, was sie damit erreichen will. Rachel muss mit ansehen, wie alle Mädchen in der Schule ihre Stulpen über ihren Armen tragen. Sie rennt sofort zu Brittany, damit diese ihr Outfit kopiert, um Rachel beliebt zu machen. Sue möchte die einzelnen Kids gegeneinander aufhetzt. Sie beginnt mit Rachel und Mercedes. Sie sucht bei beiden Rat, um zu erfahren, wie man eine echte Diva wird. Dabei lügt Sue sie an. Rachel hätte gesagt, dass Mercedes kein Talent hat und umgekehrt. Die beiden sind wütend aufeinander und wollen in einem Diva-Off entscheiden, wer die Bessere von ihnen ist. Rachel und Mercedes stehen sich in ihrem Diva-Off gegenüber. Sie singen zusammen das Lied Take Me or Leave Me aus dem Musical "Rent". Doch Sues Plan geht nicht auf, denn die beiden haben am Ende sehr viel Spaß dabei, dieses Lied gemeinsam zu singen. Quinn, Santana und Tina unterhalten sich über ihre Kleidung. Sie haben sich genauso angezogen wie Rachel, nachdem Brittany es vorgemacht hat. Das neue Outfit gefällt allen sehr und Rachel freut sich darüber, bis sie erfährt, dass niemand sie nachmacht, sondern Brittany, die auch die ganze Anerkennung bekommt. In Dicht ist Pflicht will Puck Rachel davon überzeugen, am Wochenende eine Party bei sich zu schmeißen, da ihre beiden Väter nicht Zuhause sind. Sie weigert sich, weil sie genau weiß, dass Puck nur eine Möglichkeit sucht, um sich zu betrinken und mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. Sie ändert jedoch ihre Meinung, nachdem sie Finn ein selbstgeschriebenes Lied vorsingt. Zuerst umarmt sie ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie trotz Gefühlen immer noch normal miteinander umgehen können und singt ihm danach ihr komponiertes Lied vor, das Finn überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er gibt ihr den Rat, richtig zu leben, um Inspiration zu finden, woraufhin sie sich auf die Suche nach Puck macht, um ihm die Party zu bestätigen. Dieser bespricht sofort mit den anderen Kids am Telefon, dass sie gemeinsam auf die Party gehen werden, solange es Alkohol gibt. Zu Beginn ist die Party jedoch keine echte Party. Rachel lässt keine Musik laufen und beschränkt den Alkohol auf zwei kleine Fläschchen Wein. Als die ersten sich verabschieden wollen, überredet Puck Rachel dazu, den Vorratsschrank ihrer Väter zu plündern. Danach betrinken sich alle Kids außer Finn, der sich bereit erklärt hat, Auto zu fahren. Als sich Rachel betrunken an ihn klammert, erklärt er ihr die verschiedenen Alkoholtypen auf einer Party. thumb|right|202px|Rachel und Blaine singen zusammen "Don't You Want Me"Um ihrem Typ nicht gerecht zu werden, fordert Rachel die Kids dazu auf, Flaschendrehen zu spielen. So kommt es, dass sich zuerst Sam und Brittany küssen und danach Rachel und Blaine. Nach diesem gefühlvollen Moment performen die beiden zusammen das Lied Don't You Want Me von The Human League. Rachel verabredet sich mit Kurt, um Blaine aufzulauern. Als sie ihn sieht, stürmt sie auf ihn zu und küsst ihn. Er merkt nach dem Kuss, dass er auf jeden Fall schwul ist. Kurt will Rachel trösten, doch sie ist sehr froh darüber, da sie endlich die Inspiration hat, ein eigenes Lied zu schreiben. In Sexy ist Emma die neue Leiterin des Zölibat Clubs und führt durch die Sitzung, an der nur Rachel und Quinn teilnehmen. Rachel wollte von Quinn einige Fragen bezüglich ihrer Beziehung zu Finn beantwortet haben, doch Quinn weigert sich. In Original Song präsentiert Rachel Finn ihren nächsten Versuch eines selbst geschriebenen Songs Only Child, doch Finn ist immer noch nicht überzeugt, weil ein Lied über ihr Dasein als Einzelkind nur einfache Sorgen zum Ausdruck bringt. Will muss seinen Glee Kids mitteilen, dass sie "Sing" von My Chemical Romance“ nicht singen dürfen, weil die Band es verboten hat. Sue hat mit einer Lüge über den Club die Band überzeugen können. Dadurch kommt wieder die Idee auf, eigene Songs zu schreiben, was viele ablehnen, doch Quinn unterstützt Rachel und macht klar, dass sie tolle Songs schreiben werden, weil Rachel sehr gut ist. thumb|left|Rachel sitzt im Publikum & schaut den anderen zu.Finn unterstützt das auch. Rachel fragt Quinn, ob sie mit Finn wieder zusammen ist. Rachel ist traurig, macht aber klar, dass sie aufpassen sollte, weil Finn sich für sie entschieden hatte und Geschichte sich wiederholen könnte. Quinn macht Rachel klar, wie ihre Zukunft mit Finn aussehen wird und Rachel dort keine Rolle spielt. Rachel will nicht aufgeben, doch Quinn macht klar, dass sie endlich mal aus ihrer Traumwelt aufwachen soll. Deshalb könne sie auch keinen guten Song schreiben, weil sie immer auf das Happy End hofft. Rachel ist hart getroffen und geht nach Hause. Dort schreibt sie weinend einen Song. In''' A Night Of Neglect''' spielt Rachel keine große Rolle. Sie überzeugt ledeglich Mercedes, dass sie den Schluss Song singen soll. In Born This Way müssen die Glee Kids an ihren Tanzschritten üben, damit sie bei den Nationals gegen Vocal Adrenaline besser abschneiden. Dabei holt Finn zu sehr aus und trifft Rachel an ihrer Nase. Kurz darauf begleitet er sie zum Arzt, der einen Nasenbruch feststellt. Er macht Rachel den Vorschlag, ihre Nase zu operieren, damit sie schöner aussieht. Doch Rachel möchte nichts an sich ändern, doch als sie hört, dass ihre Stimme sich dadurch noch verbessern könnte, ist sie am Überlegen, ob sie den Vorschlag des Arztes nicht doch annehmen soll. Sie diskutiert die Situation mit dem Glee Club, aber Mr. Schue ist nicht sonderlich froh darüber. Und auch sonst unterstützen nur Santana und Quinn ihr Vorhaben. Später folgt Puck Rachel in die Mädchentoilette und will sie davon überzeugen, dass sie mit der Nasenoperation einen Fehler macht. Aber sie will nicht auf ihn hören, doch er fordert am nächsten Tag etwas Zeit von ihr, weil er ihr etwas klar machen will. Daraufhin treffen sich Puck und Kurt mit Rachel im der Shoppingcenter und machen einen Flash Mob zu dem Lied Barbra Streisand von "Duck Sauce". Daraufhin ändert Rachel doch ihre Meinung. thumb|Finn & Rachel beim ausspionierenIn Rumours 'fragt Rachel Sam,ob er mit ihr zum Abschlussball gehen will, weil sie sich sicher ist, dass er zusagen wird. Doch er weist sie ab mit Ausrede, dass er nicht zum Abschlussball gehen wird und das sie nicht sein Typ sei. Später in der Folge begleitet sie Finn zu Sams Motelzimmer, um sich zu entschuldigen, weil dieser kurz vorher allen Glee Kids beichtete, dass sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und sie seitdem obdachlos sind. Dabei lernen sie die kleine Schwester von Sam kennen und Sam erklärt ihnen erneut seine Situation, er meint ebenfalls, dass er nicht mehr im Glee Club bleiben kann, doch Rachel und Finn überzeugen ihn zu bleiben und schenken ihm, im Namen des Glee Clubs eine Gitarre wieder, weil er seine verkaufen musste. Am Ende der Folge singt sie mit bei ''Don't Stop. Persönlichkeit Rachel ist eine freundliche Person, die aber sehr überzeugt von sich selbst ist, womit sie den anderen New Directions Mitgliedern öfter auf die Nerven geht. Doch Rachel hat ein gutes Herz und tut des Öfteren das richtige und zeigt damit, dass sie nicht immer nur an sich denkt. Sie würde auch niemals etwas für ihren Traum aufgeben, sie wäre sogar bereit, Finn aufzugeben, wenn er zwischen ihr und ihrem Traum stehen würde. Beziehungen Noah "Puck" Puckerman :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Puck Beziehung thumb|left|202pxNoah ist ein Ex-Freund von Rachel. Der eigentlichen Grund, warum er es überhaupt mit Rachels versuchte, war der, dass seine Mutter ihn dazu drängte, mit einem Judischen Mädchen auszugehen, die beiden sind Freunde geblieben. Puck erwähnt auch immer wieder, dass er Rachel mag und auch in der zweiten Staffel, unterstützen die beiden sich gegenseitig. Er macht ihr auch des Öfteren Komplimente. Finn Hudson :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Finn Beziehung [[Datei:Rachelfinn.jpg|thumb|195px|Finchel, der erster Kuss in Jenseits von Gut und Sue]]Finn war in der ersten Staffel mit Rachel zusammen und einige Zeit in der zweiten Staffel, doch sie trennen sich wieder. Rachel gibt Finn jedoch nicht einfach auf, sie versucht immer wieder ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen, selbst als er wiedermit Quinn zusammen ist. Als Rachel beschließt mit Jesse, Sam und Mercedes zum Abschlussball hinzugehen, konfrontiert Finn sie, doch sie sagt ihm, dass er nicht das Recht hat, sich in ihre Beziehungen einzumischen. Sie kommen in der letzten Folge der zweiten Stafffel, '''New York, wieder zusammen. [[Jesse St. James|'Jesse St. James']] :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Jesse Beziehung thumb|left|186px|Rachel zusammen mit Jesse St. James, während seiner Zeit bei den New Directions, im Schulflur der William McKinley High School.Jesse war in der ersten Staffel mit Rachel zusammen. Er hat sie belogen und sie am Ende sogar gedemütigt, indem er sie mit Eier beworfen hat. In Laufe der Staffeln wird deutlich, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Er kehrt in der zweiten Staffel zurück, um Rachel zurückzugewinnen. Er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr bei Vocal Adrenaline, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. In Prom Queen ist Jesse Rachel Begleitung zum Abschlussball, sie tanzen zusammen und haben Spaß und scheinen sich wieder näher zukommen, doch Finn mischt sich ein und es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen. Sue wirft die beiden Jungs daraufhin raus. Jesse und Rachel küssen sich in der Folge Funeral, doch Rachel empfindet nichts mehr für Jesse. Trotz allem, scheint Rachel ihm vergeben zu haben. [[Blaine Anderson|'Blaine Anderson']] Rachel und er haben sich auf ihrer Party geküsst, als sie betrunken waren. Daraufhin zweifelte Blaine an seiner sexuellen Orientierung. Kurt versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass er nur so fühlt, weil er betrunken war, doch Blaine hört nicht auf ihn und geht mit Rachel auf ein Date, sie verstehen sich zwar gut und haben einiges gemeinsam, doch sie küssen sich dabei nicht erneut. Später in der Lima Bean, küsst Rachel ihn erneut, und beweist damit, dass Kurt richtig lag und Blaine wirklich schwul ist. Blaine bedankt sich bei Rachel, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, das herauszufinden, sie bleiben Freunde. In der letzten Episode der zweiten Staffel, New York, erwähnt Rachel, dass sie in New York studieren und leben möchte, woraufhin Kurt ihr erzählt, dass Blaine und er dasselbe vorhaben. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *On My Own (Ouvertüre) *Take a Bow (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Taking Chances (Kinder der Lüge) *Cabaret (April, April) *What a Girl Wants (Remix) *Crush (Balladen) *When You're Smiling (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Don't Rain On My Parade (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Gives You Hell (Hallo Hölle!) *The Climb (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *What I Did for Love (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *... Baby One More Time (Britney/Brittany) *The Only Exception (Britney/Brittany) *Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Das neue Toastament) *Merry Christmas Darling (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *O Holy Night (kommt nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat vor) *Firework (Liebeslied zum Leid) *My Headband (Dicht ist Pflicht) *Only Child (Original Song) *Get It Right (Original Song) *Go Your Own Way (Rumours) *Jar Of Hearts (Prom Queen) *My Man (Funeral) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Maybe This Time (April) (April, April) *No Air (Finn) (Spielverderberspiele) *Defying Gravity (Kurt) (Furcht und Tadel) *Endless Love (Will) (Balladen) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Finn) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Hello (Jesse) (Hallo Hölle!) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Finn) (The Power Of Madonna) *I Dreamed a Dream (Shelby Corcoran) (Der Traum macht Musik) *Poker Face (Shelby Corcoran) (Viel Theater!) *Faithfully (Finn) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Telephone (Sunshine Corazon) (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Finn) (Duette) *With You I'm Born Again (Finn) (Duette) *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Kurt) (Duette) *Dammit Janet (Finn) (''The Rocky Horror Glee Show'') *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly Holliday) (Ersatzspieler) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Kurt) (Neue Welten) *Last Christmas (Finn) (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *Need You Now (Puck) (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *Take Me or Leave Me (Mercedes) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *Don't You Want Me (Blaine) (Dicht ist Pflicht) * Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Quinn) (Born This Way) *Rolling in the Deep (Jesse) (Prom Queen) *For Good (Kurt) (New York) *Pretending (Finn) (New York) Staffel Drei *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Kurt) (The Purple Piano Project) *Somewhere (Shelby) (I Am Unicorn) *Out Here On My Own (Mercedes) (Asian F) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) *Like a Virgin (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) *One of Us (Das neue Toastament) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (''The Rocky Horror Glee Show'') *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Ungeküsst) *Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) *Last Christmas - (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat vor) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (kommt nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat vor) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *SING (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) *Don't Stop (Rumours) *I Love New York/ New York New York (New York) *Light Up The World (New York) Staffel Drei *You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *We Got the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) Trivia *Sie trägt oft Pullover mit Tiermotiven (meist Rentier Pullover). *Sie stellt jeden Tag ein neues Video auf ihre MySpace-Seite. *Sie wurde einmal von Jesse mit Eiern beworfen. *Sie klebt immer einen goldenen Stern hinter ihren Namen, egal wo sie ihn hinschreibt. *Sie behauptet, Veganerin zu sein. *Für Gruppen-Nummern sind ihre Tanzpartner in der Regel Finn oder Kurt. *Sie hat das absolute Gehör. *Rachel war in Will Schuester verliebt, genau wie Suzy Pepper. Rachel und Suzy haben beide Familiennamen die nach Pflanzen (Beeren und Pfeffer) benannt sind. *Sie hat keinen Würgereflex. *Als sie betrunken war, hat sie Blaine geküsst. *Sie ist seit Anfang der Serie mit Quinn verfeindet. *In Original Song 'sang sie, dass sie es hasst Einzelkind zu sein. *Bis zu der Episode 'Dicht ist Pflicht hat sie nie in ihrem Leben Alkohol getrunken. *Sie hätte sich schon seit langem die Mandeln herausnehmen lassen sollen. Doch da sie zu große Angst davor hat, trinkt sie viel Kamillen Tee und nimmt Antibiotika zu sich. *Sie hat vor, mit Kurt und Blaine in New York zu studieren und dort zu leben, ob Finn mitkommen wird, ist noch unklar. *Sie ist das fünfte Mitglied der New Directions. *Sie ist ein "needy girl drunk" - eine anhängliche Betrunkene. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student Kategorie:Kinder